NUESTRO SECRETO DE AMOR
by 94mabu94
Summary: Siempre quise que Tj y Spinelli fueran más que amigos, así que yo misma invente. Espero que les guste


NUESTRO SECRETO DE AMOR

**A pesar de los años transcurridos la banda seguía junta, y aunque ya había terminado la primaria, tenían la fortuna de estudiar en la misma secundaria**

TJ: ¿Saben que sería genial?

V: ¿Qué?

TJ: Creo que deberíamos ir a nuestra escuela primaria, hace años que no pasamos por ahí y sería fantástico saber si todo sigue igual que siempre

V: Si, seria asombroso, pero tengo práctica de basket y no puedo faltar

M: Gus y yo vamos terrible en historia, vamos a tomar una asesoría porque ya mañana es el examen

TJ: ¿Y tú?

GR: ¿Quién crees que les va a dar la asesoría?

TJ: Ash, que mal, deberás quería pasar por ese lugar

SP: Gracias por ignorarme

TJ: Oh, lo siento, no te había visto llegar

SP: No importa, pero a mi si me gustaría acompañarte a ver la vieja escuela

TJ: Genial, vamos

**En la escuela primaria**

TJ: Huay, se ve tan desierta

SP: Es domingo TJ

TJ: Aaa, sí, es cierto

SP: ¿En qué mundo andas?

TJ: Lo lamento, es que aunque parezca tonto, esta escuela me trae muchos recuerdos

SP: A mí también, pasamos tantas cosas en este lugar

TJ: A veces extraño esos días en los que nuestra mayor alegría y mayor meta era salir al recreo…teníamos tantas aventuras

SP: Yo también extraño esos días, eran una locura

TJ: Exacto, eso era lo mejor, lo bueno es que aún seguimos juntos

SP: Si, no sabes cuanta falta me harías sino estuvieras a mi lado Detweiler

TJ: ¿Enserio?

SP Si… ya sabes… somos amigos, tú y los chicos me harían mucha falta

TJ: Tú solo me nombraste a mí

**Lentamente se van acercado hasta que se besan tiernamente. Al separarse Spinelli regresa a la realidad de nuevo y se siente algo incomoda y confundida con lo que acababa de pasar**

SP: ¿Qué fue eso?

TJ: ¿Pues qué va a ser?, un beso, ¿no sabes que es lo que es?

SP: Claro que lo sé tonto, a lo que me refiero es ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué me besaste?

TJ: ¿Yo?, pues tú no parecías muy molesta, al contrario me correspondiste bastante bien, excelentemente diría yo

SP: Pues me tomaste por sorpresa

TJ: No te alteres tanto, además esté no es nuestro primer beso

SP: TJ éramos niños, esto es completamente diferente, no fue parte de ningún experimento y nadie nos obligó a hacerlo

TJ: Ya lo sé, lo siento… no quise discutir, yo también estoy muy confundido, créeme yo no planee esto 

**Los dos chicos se encontraban completamente colorados y no eran capaces de mirarse a los ojos**

SP: Mira, en este momento estamos muy alterados, será mejor que nos vallamos a nuestras casas y mañana hablemos con calma, ¿te parece?

TJ: Sí, tienes razón, nos vemos mañana, adiós

**Al otro día en la escuela**

GR: ¿Cómo creen que les fue en el examen?

GU: Muy bien, muchas gracias por tu ayuda

M: Si, sin tu ayuda seguro nos habría ido fatal

V: Yo creo que a mí también me fue bien, TJ ¿a ti como te fue?

TJ: Ni idea, espero que al menos me alcance para aprobar

GR: Spinelli tú también estas muy callada, tampoco te fue muy bien, ¿verdad?

SP: No lo sé y no me importa

GR: Escucha, ya no estamos en primaria, los exámenes son super importantes, acaso ¿quieres repetir el año?

SP: No, pero por un tonto examen no perderé el año, te prometo que estudiare para los próximos "mamá"

V: Bueno, ya que a la mayoría nos fue bien deberíamos ir a celebrar con helados

GR: Huy si, fabuloso

M: Yo me apunto

GU: Y yo

TJ: Vallan ustedes, yo no tengo muchas ganas de ir

V: ¿Estas molesto por el examen o porque ayer no te acompañamos a la escuela?

TJ: No estoy molesto, solo no tengo ganas de ir

SP: Yo tampoco

V: Bien, ustedes se lo pierden, adiós

TJ: Creo que ahora si podemos hablar tranquilos

SP: Si, será mejor que aclaremos todo de una vez 

**El chico de la gorra roja estaba muy nervioso, pero a pesar de eso estaba decido a hablar con "su amiga" y a declárale sus verdaderos sentimientos**

TJ: Bien…escucha, ayer pensé muy bien las cosas y me di cuenta que me gustas mucho. Y desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no lo había notado

SP: TJ tú también me gustas mucho pero…

TJ: ¿Pero qué?, ¿no te gusto el beso?

SP: No, no es eso, claro que me gusto, de hecho más de lo que hubiera pensado, es solo que me da miedo

TJ: ¿De qué?

SP: De arruinar nuestra amistad. si empezamos a salir y las cosas no funcionan, nos conocemos y somos amigos desde hace muchos años, odiaría que todo eso se derrumbara por una tontería, no te quiero perder

TJ: ¿Pero quién te dijo que las cosas no van a funcionar?, precisamente, porque somos amigos desde hace tanto nos conocemos muy bien, conocemos nuestras virtudes y defectos, ¿Es tan difícil darnos una oportunidad?

SP: No, no lo es

TJ: Entonces… ¿Vamos a salir?

SP: Pero entonces pídemelo de forma romántica

TJ : ¿Me estás hablando enserio?

SP: Claro, pueda que sea ruda, pero soy una chica, todas soñamos que aquel día que nos propagan ser la novia de algún chico, él lo haga de forma fantástica y que logre que ese día nunca se nos olvide 

**Tj se arrodilla y toma a Spinelli de la mano**

TJ: Esta bien señorita Ashley Spinelli, ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi novia?

SP: Claro que si tonto, pero párate y bésame, ¿sí?

TJ: Si no hay de otra

**Después de formalizar su relación, sellan el trato con un nuevo beso, esta vez más dulce y duradero**

SP: TJ creo que por ahora será mejor que las cosas queden entre nosotros, ya sabes, mientras nos adaptamos a este cambio y encontramos la mejor manera de decírselo a nuestros amigos

TJ: Pienso lo mismo, tal vez para ellos tampoco sea fácil entenderlo, que este sea nuestro secreto de amor

SP: Vale, nos vemos mañana, adiós

**Al día siguiente**

MSP: Hija te necesita tú amigo al teléfono

SP: Gracias… Alo, aaa, hola TJ, ¿Cómo estás?

TJ: Bien, aquí pensándote mucho

SP: yo también te he pensado mucho, pero ya dime ¿para qué me llamas enserio?

TJ: Huy pero no te enojes, perdóname por tratar de ser romántico con mi novia, ella me había dicho que le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, pero bueno, solo quería saber si querías que te recogiera para ir a la escuela juntos

SP: Hay ya, no seas llorón, claro que quiero que pases por mí, te espero

**En la escuela**

SP: Acuérdate de tener la boca cerrada, ¿ok? 

TJ: Ok, tranquila, no voy a decir nada

V: ¿No vas a decir nada de qué?

TJ: Ehhh, este… bueno, no quería que se enteraran pero lo que pasa es que Spinelli y yo reprobamos el examen de ayer

GR: Pero si ni siquiera los han entregado

TJ: Lo sé, pero nos acabamos de encontrar a la maestra y nos lo dijo

GU: ¿Y no les dijo como nos fue a nosotros?

TJ: No, solo nos dijo a nosotros dos que teníamos que estudiar más

GR: Pero porque no querían que lo supiéramos

SP: Porque tú siempre nos dices que estudiemos, y no lo hicimos, pensamos que estarían decepcionados

GR: No, no debieron pensar eso, somos sus amigos, hasta inclusive podríamos ayudarlos

SP: ¡No!, no Gretchen, muchas gracias, tu siempre nos estas ayudando, también mereces un descanso

V: Yo también estudie muy bien y…

TJ: Ya se los dijimos, no se preocupen, ustedes descansen, se lo merecen, Spinelli y yo nos vamos a estudiar esta tarde

GR: De acuerdo, pero si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme

SP: Gracias Gretchen, lo tendremos en cuenta

V: Bueno, que les vaya bien, adiós

TJ: Huy casi que no se van

SP: TJ no seas malo, ellos solo trataban de ayudarnos

TJ: Lo sé, pero me moría de ganas de pasar un rato a solas contigo

SP: Yo también, pero de veras tenemos que estudiar, enserio siento que no me fue nada bien en ese dichoso examen

TJ: A mí tampoco me fue nada bien, en ese momento estaba pensando en el beso que nos dimos

SP: Yo igual… ¿Por qué no pudimos besarnos después del examen?

TJ: No lo sé, pero ya no podemos cambiar las cosas, solo nos queda estudiar para recuperar esa nota

**A la mañana siguiente**

GR: ¿Cómo les fue ayer?

SP: más o menos, estudiamos mucho, pero espero que todo ese estudio rinda frutos

AA: Hola TJ, solo quería decirte que estuviste fabuloso en el último partido de fútbol, ¡eres lo máximo!

TJ: Uhh, gracias 

**Spinelli se pone furiosa, rápidamente se acerca a la rubia y con un empujón la quita del camino**

SP: Quítate de mi camino, tonta

AA: Auch, oye, de nada te sirve ser bonita si te comportas como un chico, ten cuidado, ¿quieres?

SP: Y a ti de nada te sirve ser bonita ¡si tienes la cabeza hueca!, camina Gretchen, vamos tarde a clases y no quiero más malas notas

GR: Si, vamos

TJ: Chicas espérenme

SP: ¡No!, tu ve con tu amiguita, ya dije que no quiero llegar tarde

GR: Esa Ashley nunca van a cambiar

SP: Huy no sabes cuánto la detesto, ¡es insoportable!

**En la salida de la escuela**

TJ: Spinelli

SP: ¿Qué quieres?

TJ: Saber ¿Por qué estas enojada?

SP: ¡No estoy enojada!

TJ: "Oh, claro que no"

SP: Pues si sabes para que me preguntas, ¿Crees que me encanta ver a esa boba coqueteando contigo?, tienes suerte de que no la golpee

TJ : ¿Estas celosa?

SP: No seas tonto, no te creas tan importante, es solo que odio a esa chica

TJ: Ella solo me estaba felicitando por el partido, además no seas bobita, tú sabes que eres la única chica que me interesa

**Tj la toma de la barbilla y le da un pequeño beso**

SP: ¡TJ!, podrían vernos

TJ: ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?, ya estudiamos bastante y entre semana no creo que valla ningún chico de la escuela, además allá va a estar todo oscuro y podremos darnos todos los besitos que queramos si temor a que nadie nos vea

SP: Sí, me encanta ese plan

**Una semana después en casa de Spinelli**

SP: TJ

TJ: Dime

SP: Ya llevamos saliendo una semana, deberíamos contárselo a nuestros padres

TJ: Pero tú fuiste la que no se lo contáramos a nadie

SP: Si, pero yo me refería a nuestros amigos, no creo que sea muy fácil ocultárselo a nuestros padres

TJ: Si, pero no quería comentárselos todavía

SP: ¿Porque?, ¿Te avergüenzas de salir conmigo o te da miedo que se enojen?

TJ: Nada de eso princesita, yo te adoro y mis padres también, y los tuyos a mí, es solo que cuando se enteren que estamos saliendo se acabaran las vistas en el cuarto

SP: Que tontería es esa, ¿Por qué nos lo prohibirían?

TJ: Porque… ya no vendríamos a hablar del basket, del fútbol, de la lucha libre o de la escuela, sino que ahora hablaríamos de los mucho que nos queremos y de que nos encanta estar así tan solitos y cerquita

**Empieza a besarla**

SP: Pues es un riesgo que debemos correr, vamos ya a decírselos

TJ: Si mi capitana, como ordene

SP: Papá…mamá

MSP: ¿Que pasa cariño?

SP: Es que queríamos contarles algo muy importante

PSP: ¿Qué cosa hija?

SP: TJ y yo estamos saliendo, y no como amigos sino como novios

MSP: Aww, mi niña está creciendo

PSP: Gracias por confiar en nosotros y decirnos la verdad

TJ: ¿No están molestos?

PSP: Pues no me agrada mucho que mi hija ya tenga novio, pero esto es parte de la vida, y me alegra que seas tú, que conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y no cualquier aparecido de quien sabe dónde

TJ: Muchas gracias señor

PSP: Pero debes saber que ahora tendrán nuevas reglas, no pueden descuidar sus estudios y deben pedir permiso si piensan salir a algún lado, por lo mismo respetar los horarios que nosotros les pongamos sobre las llegadas y salidas

MSP: Y las visitas ahora serán en la sala chicos, y si por algún motivo son en el cuarto tienen que tener la puerta abierta

TJ : Te lo dije

SP: muchas gracias, les prometo que les cumpliremos todas sus reglas

TJ: Si, no los decepcionaremos

MSP: Eso espero, entre más cumplan las reglas, menos tendrán y ya les daremos con el tiempo más libertad, a propósito ¿ya se los dijeron a tus padres?

TJ: No, ustedes son los primeros en saberlo, si nos dan permiso iríamos ahora mismo a decírselos

PSP: Claro, es mejor que ellos también les den su aprobación

TJ: Bueno, gracias de nuevo

**En casa de TJ**

TJ: Papá, mamá ya llegue

MTJ: Hola hijo, hola Spinelli ¿Cómo estás?

SP: Muy bien señora, ¿y ustedes?

PTJ: Muy bien también

TJ: Bueno, es que vinimos porque queríamos contarles algo

MTJ y PTJ: ¿Qué?

TJ: Es que nosotros somos novios

SP: TJ ¿se los dices así nada más?, sin anestesia

MTJ: Oh linda no importa… lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos, siempre lo supe, te lo dije, ¿recuerdas?

PTJ: Si, sí, me lo dijiste

TJ: ¡Mamá!, me estás haciendo pasar vergüenza

MTJ: Discúlpame por alegrarme de que mi niño ya sea todo un hombre y este saliendo con su amiga de toda la vida… chicos en verdad los felicito

SP: Muchas gracias

PTJ: Spinelli ¿tus padres ya lo saben?

SP: Si, ellos ya lo saben y también están de acuerdo, la única condición que nos pusieron es que cumpliéramos con ciertas reglas que nos pusieron

MTJ: Me parece muy bien… de hecho voy a llamar a tu madre para cumplir con sus reglas también aquí, no queremos desautorizarlos, ¿verdad?

TJ: ¿Tenías que abrir la boca?

SP: Ay ya no molestes, de todos modos en cualquier momento se iban a enterar… bueno ya que ahora todo quedo claro, me voy para mi casa, hasta luego

TJ: Te acompaño…vuelvo en unos minutos, adiós

PTJ: Adiós, cuando tu madre deje el teléfono me despediré por ustedes, aunque creo que para ese entonces ya estarás de regreso

SP: TJ que bueno que nuestros padres no formaron ningún problema

TJ: Ya te lo había dicho, ahora tenemos una preocupación menos

**Al otro día**

V: Hola TJ

TJ: Hola Vince

V: ¿Nos vamos juntos a la escuela?

TJ: Seguro, pero primero pasemos por Spinelli

V: De acuerdo, pero debes tener en cuenta de que probablemente lleguemos tarde, últimamente Spinelli se demora mucho y se arregla demasiado para salir, ¿no te parece?

TJ: Es una chica, todas hacen lo mismo

V: Pero Spinelli no es cualquier chica, es muy extraño que se comporte así, a lo mejor le gusta alguien

TJ: No digas boberías, eso solo la adolescencia, camina rápido más bien

PSP: Hola chicos, ya me tengo que ir a trabajar, sigan, hasta luego

TJ y V: Adiós

MSP: Hola chicos, Spinelli está en su habitación, ya la llamo… Spinelli llego tu no… 

**Antes de que la madre de Spinelli pudiera terminar la frase, Tj la interrumpió, para evitar un eminente desastre**

TJ: Señora ¿Qué es lo que huele tan rico?, justo ahora tengo mucha hambre, venga la acompaño a la cocina, vamos, vamos

MSP: ¿Qué te pasa chico? ¿Por qué me sacas a rastras de mi propia sala?

TJ: Lo siento, es que tenía que hacerlo, mire, lo que sucede es que Vince y los demás no saben que Spinelli y yo somos novios

MSP: ¿Y porque no?, se supone que cuando los jóvenes empiezan una relación, lo más difícil para ellos es contarles a sus padres, y ustedes ya lo hicieron, no entiendo porque no pueden contárselos también a sus amigos

TJ: Es que es algo complicado, Spinelli y yo tenemos miedo de que se moleste si se enteran de la verdad, y que ya no quieran ser nuestros amigos por eso

MSP: Ellos son sus amigos, les aseguro que los entenderán, por supuesto que es muy importante que nos hayan contado a nosotros, y eso se los agradezco mucho, pero también es importante que ellos lo sepan, son una parte muy importante de sus vidas, tienen que contárselos

TJ: Y lo haremos, es solo que necesitamos algún tiempo para hacerlo, por favor ¿podría guardar el secreto mientras tanto?

MSP: Esta bien, no diré nada, pero no alarguen mucho las cosas, no vaya a ser que ese tiempo se les venga en su contra

SP: Ya estoy lista… Hola Vince, ¿no habías venido con TJ?

V: Si, pero está en la cocina con tu mamá

MSP: Sera mejor que salgan ya, y piensa mucho en lo que te dije

TJ: Lo haré, muchas gracias por todo

V: ¿No me trajiste nada?

TJ: ¿Nada de qué?

V: Pues de eso que olía tan delicioso, ¿no fue por eso que entraste a la cocina?

TJ: Aaa si, lo siento, eran unas galletas que estaban deliciosas, pero tenía tanta hambre que me las comí todas

V: Que raro, no sentí el olor de ningunas galletas, pero bueno, eso explica porque te demoraste tanto

TJ: Si, vamos

SP: ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

TJ: Luego te cuento

**A la salida de la escuela**

GU: No puedo creer que nos esté yendo tan bien

M: Si, y esta vez a todos nos fue bien en el proyecto

V: Ahora no tienen ninguna excusa para celebrar con nosotros

TJ y SP: Si

GR: Es verdad, los felicito, les fue excelente en su proyecto de ciencias

TJ: Gracias

SP: TJ eres un bobo, dejaste nuestro proyecto en el salón

V: Pues regresen por él, nosotros vamos siguiendo, nos alcanzan en el camino

TJ: Si, en seguida los alcanzamos

SP: Oh mira, aquí está, está sano y salvo, que bueno, con todo el esfuerzo que hicimos sería terrible que algo le pasara

TJ: Si… porque no aprovechamos y nos damos unos cuantos besos, mira que más tarde no podremos estar solos

**La toma de la cintura**

SP: TJ estamos en la escuela

TJ: ¿Y qué?, ya todos se han ido, además solo van a ser unos pocos besos

SP: Bueno, de nuevo me convences Detweiler

**Se besan**

R: Oh rayos, no puedo creer que haya olvidado mi mochi… Oh, ¿Por qué se están besando?

TJ: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

R: El problema no es lo que hago yo, sino que lo que hacen ustedes… ¿están saliendo?

SP: Eso a ti no te importa

R: Puede que tengas razón, pero ¿a sus amigos tampoco les importa?, porque ellos no saben nada, ¿no es así?, digo, si lo supieran ustedes no tendrían que besarse en el salón de clases cuando ya no hay nadie en el colegio, ¿verdad?

TJ: Dinos que quieres Randall

R: Uh, no lo sé, no lo he pensado aun, pero tienen razón, mi silencio tiene un precio, yo les informare cuando sepa cuál es ese valor

SP: Definitivamente tú no vas a cambiar jamás…

V: Chicos ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

TJ: Es que casi no lo encontramos

GU: ¿Pero lo encontraron?

GR: Pues claro, no ves que Spinelli lo tiene en las manos… Chicos están muy pálidos

M: Si, parecen algo nerviosos

SP: No es nada, solo tenemos hambre, vamos por esos helados, ¿sí?

**Al otro día a la salida de la escuela**

GR: Spinelli voy a salir de compras con mi mamá, ¿quieres venir?

SP: Si, me encantaría

R: ¡Spinelli!

GR: ¿Qué querrá ese tonto?

SP: No lo sé Gretchen, espérame 5 minutos y averiguo que es lo que quiere

GR: Vale, mientras tanto voy a llamar a mi mamá y le aviso que vienes con nosotras

SP: Ok… ¿Qué quieres?

R: Ya sé que es lo que quiero por guardar tu secretico

SP: Pues escúpelo

R: Lo he pensado mucho y me he dado cuenta de que últimamente te has convertido en una niña muy linda, y bueno yo soy un chico muy amable, así que solo te pediré que me des un beso

SP: Estas loco 

**La pequeña lagartija toma la toma de las manos y la sujeta fuertemente**

R: ¡No!, te estoy hablando muy enserio, dame un beso y terminemos con esto de una vez por todas

SP: Suéltame si no quieres que te golpee imbécil

R: Sabes algo Spinelli, pueda que seas una chica ruda, pero ese es el punto, eres una chica, por más fuerte que seas yo soy un hombre, por naturaleza soy más fuerte que tú

SP: Randall, enserio suéltame, me estas lastimando

R: ¡No!, ¡Me vas a besar quieras o no! 

**Spinelli estaba asustada, sabía que tenía razón, ahora él era más fuerte, pronto le entraron un nervios terribles y a punto de llorar le suplico**

SP: Randall por favor, te lo ruego, suéltame, en verdad me estas asustando…no quiero besarte

R: Oh, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿la chica más ruda de la escuela rogándome a mí?, te ves tan linda así de asustada

V: TJ ¿ese no es Randall sujetando a Spinelli? 

**Nunca en su vida había estado tan furioso, Tj miro por todos lados hasta que encontró aquella horrible escena**

TJ: ¡Lo voy a matar!... ¿Qué te pasa imbécil?, ¡Suéltala ahora!

R: Tú no te metas, estamos hablando los dos

**Sin esperar un segundo más da un puño en la cara, haciendo que este cayera al piso**

Tj: ¡Te dije que la soltaras idiota!, voy a acabar contigo imbécil

V: Cálmate

TJ: ¡No me voy a calmar!, y tú no te vuelvas ni a acercar a Spinelli o te rompo toda la cara

R: Yo… lo siento

TJ: Pues más te vale, porque no voy a permitir que ni tú ni nadie más se metan con ¡MI CHICA!

**Todos los que se encontraban ahí quedan sorprendidos, el silencio pronto invadió el ambiente**

GR: ¿Tú qué? 

**Spinelli se sentía terrible, no solo por lo que acababa de pasar con Randall, sino que además ahora todos conocían su secreto, no sabía qué hacer, así que salió corriendo y Tj intento seguirla**

TJ: Spinelli espérame

V: TJ tú no te vayas…

GR: Déjalos, será mejor que hablemos con ellos mañana

GU: ¿Qué paso?

M: Si, ¿Por qué todo el mundo esta tan extraño?

V: No, nada, solo que nuestros "mejores amigos" han estado saliendo a nuestras espaldas y no fueron capaces de decirnos

GR: Ya Vince, no saques conclusiones todavía, ya te deje que esperemos hasta mañana para que ellos mismos nos cuenten todo

**En la casa de Spinelli**

TJ: Muñeca perdóname, no quería que todo terminara así, es solo que no pude controlarme cuando vi que ese idiota te estaba lastimando, lo siento

SP: No TJ, no fue tu culpa, tú solo querías protegerme… pero ya todos saben de lo nuestro, y no se enteraron de la mejor manera, nuestros amigos deben estar furiosos

TJ: Lo sé, pero te juro que si esa rata te vuelve a tocar no va a vivir para contarlo

MSP: ¿Hija estas llorando?

PSP: ¿Qué le paso?

TJ: Es que ya todos saben que estamos saliendo

MSP: Oh chicos, por lo que veo no se enteraron de una buena manera, que mal, ya les había advertido que tenían que contárselos antes de que algo ocurriera, pero ¿Cómo se enteraron?

TJ: Pues un imbécil trato de besar a Spinelli a la fuerza, y cuando lo vi me puse furioso, lo golpee y le dije que ella era mi novia y que no podía tocarla, y como estábamos en plena salida todo el mundo se dio cuenta

MSP: Chicos lamento mucho que las cosas sucedieran así

TJ: Sé que les prometimos que no nos meteríamos en problemas, pero probablemente mañana me manden con la directora por golpear a "otro estudiante"

PSP: No te preocupes, no estamos enojados, de hecho te agradezco que hallas defendido a mi hija, al menos ahora sé que estará bien cuando yo no esté ahí para defenderla

TJ: De eso no tenga duda, yo siempre la cuidare, protegeré y defenderé de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño

MSP: Awww, TJ eres tan lindo… ¿Quieres que vallamos a hablar con la directora para que no te metas en problemas?

TJ: No, muchas gracias, ustedes deben tener muchas cosas que hacer, no se molesten, yo veré como lo soluciono, ya después de tantos años estoy acostumbrado a meter en problemas y a salir yo solo de ellos

PSP: Si cambias de opinión, no dudes en llamarnos, de nuevo te agradezco por cuidar de mi hija

**Al otro día en la escuela**

TJ: ¿No me ha llamado la directora?

V: No, y tampoco lo hará

TJ: ¿Porque?

V: Porque Randall no le va a decir nada

TJ: ¿Desde cuándo esa sabandija es tan prudente?

V: Desde que lo enfrentamos ayer, le dijimos que si te acusaba a él le iba a ir peor, todos nos dimos cuenta de que él empezó todo, que quiso besar a Spinelli a la fuerza y que tú solo la defendiste, obviamente el saldría perdiendo, tiene toda la escuela en su contra

SP: ¿Y ustedes están molestos con nosotros?

V: ¿Qué? ¿Molestos? "para nada", "si nos encanta que nuestros amigos nos mientan"

GR: Vince déjalos hablar, ¿sí?

SP: Si, por favor… no sabíamos que se iban a poner tan molestos por nuestra relación

V: Es que no estoy molesto porque salgan sino porque nunca nos dijeron nada

TJ: Pensamos que si se los decíamos se molestarían y no querrían seguir siendo nuestros amigos

M: Oh no, ¿Por qué pensaron eso?, somos sus amigos, jamás nos molestaríamos por algo así

GR: Claro, al contrario, nos alegra mucho por ustedes

SP: Entonces, ¿Nos perdonan?

V: Solo si nos prometen no volvernos a mentir

TJ: Se los juro, desde ahora no más secretos

SP: Yo también lo juro

GR: Pues pensándolo bien, eso era algo demasiado obvio

GU: ¿De qué hablas?

GR: De que TJ y Spinelli estuvieran saliendo

V: ¿Por qué lo dices? Solo porque TJ le grito a toda la escuela que Spinelli era su chica o porque casi mata a Randall por tocarla

GR: No lo digo por eso capitán sarcástico, miren últimamente TJ y Spinelli pasaban mucho tiempo "estudiando" y hasta se han estado arreglando más, además sé que todos nos hemos dado cuenta de lo celosos que se ponen cuando alguien más trata de coquetearle al otro

TJ: ¡Hey! , pero nosotros también estudiamos enserio

GR: "Si claro" Estudiaban los tipos de besos que han existido a lo largo de la historia

SP: Por eso fue que Randall se enteró, nos encontró besándonos en el salón de clases cuando fuimos por el proyecto de ciencias

V: Aaa, por eso se tardaron tanto

GU: Un momento… ¿ustedes ya se han besado?

**Todos miraron a Gus como si acabara de decir la estupidez más grande del mundo**

SP: "No Gus, solo somos novios para tomarnos de la manos y salir a mirar nubes en el parque"

GU: Perdón, yo solo preguntaba

M ¿Y qué paso con Randall?

SP: Nos chantajeo, dijo que nos iba a pedir algo a cambio de su silencio, por eso quiso que lo besara, y como me negué me agarro a la fuerza, y bueno el resto ya lo saben

V: Esa sabandija nunca va a cambiar

SP: Si… Miren como me dejo los brazos marcados, por la fuerza con la que me cogió

TJ Spinelli tu no me habías dicho nada de eso, ¡ahora si voy a terminar de matarlo!

SP: No, cariño tranquilízate, ¿sí?, por eso no te había dicho nada no quería que te pusieras como loco, ya paso, ya lo golpeaste, estoy segura que no volverá a hacerlo

GR: Awww, se te escucha tan bonito decirle cariño, es tan romántico

SP: Y no sabes la paz que me da poder decírselo enfrente de ustedes

M: ¡Que viva el amor!

**El gordito rubio, tomo a todos sus amigos y en un gran apretón los abrazo a todos al punto de sofocarlos**

GU: Si, es muy lindo y todo eso, pero les importaría no ser tan extremadamente cariñosos cuando estén con nosotros, es algo raro

TJ: No puedo prometerte nada

GR: Ay pero cuéntenos todo, recuerden que prometieron no guardar más secretos, ¿Cuánto llevan de novios?

TJ: Uhh, como una semana

SP: TJ ya llevamos 10 días

GU: Solo fueron 3 días de diferencia, ¿Qué importa?

GR: Mucho, para nosotras cada día es muy importante… esperen un momento, eso quiere decir que empezaron a salir el día siguiente al que fueron a la escuela primaria solos

TJ: Si, es que ese día…

M: Chicos no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero ya nos hemos perdido la mitad de la primera hora de clases

GR: ¿Crees que me perdería alguna clase?, el maestro no vino, esta enfermos, tenemos la clase libre, TJ continua por favor

TJ: Bueno, ese día al llegar a la escuela, empezamos a recordar muchas cosas, luego nos besamos y al otro día le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella acepto

GR: ¿Y ya?

V: ¿Qué más querías, extraterrestres, ninjas o qué?

GR: Que fuera algo más romántico

SP: Ash, Gretchen mejor quédate esta noche en mi casa y te cuento todo con todos los detalles, TJ solo lo está contando a la ligera

TJ: Spinelli no te enojes por eso

SP: No estoy enojada, ya sé que en ese sentido ustedes los hombres no son nada detallistas, pero ya es tarde y en la segunda hora si tenemos profesor

GR: Oh si, vamos, no quiero llegar tarde

**A la salida del colegio**

SP: ¿Gretchen ya hablaste con tus padres?

GR: Si, me dieron permiso de quedarme en tu casa, pero primero acompáñame a la mía a recoger unas cosas que necesito

SP: Seguro

AA: Spinelli, ¿puedo decirte algo?

SP: Y yo que pensaba que este iba a ser un día perfecto… ¿Qué quieres?

AA: Solo quería disculparme si te hice sentir mal el día que estaba hablando con TJ, no sabía que estaban saliendo

SP: "Si claro, me imagino lo mal que te sientes", ya que lo sabes ¡Aléjate de él!

AA: ¿Por qué, te da miedo de que te lo quite?

SP: Eres una antipática, pero espera te quito esa sonrisita hipócrita que tienes en la cara…

GR: Spinelli ignórala, solo quiere fastidiarte, vamos a comer helado con los chicos

SP: Esta bien

GU: Chicos ¿Por qué siempre que salimos vamos a comer helado?

V: Porque estamos en pleno verano, además se ha convertido en algo así como nuestra rutina

M: Pero si quieres vamos a otra parte, a tomar un café u otra cosa

GU: No, el helado está bien

**En la heladería**

GR: Yo quiero uno de limón

V: Y yo uno de chicle

L: Hola chicos. ¡Huay! Spinelli estas muy linda hoy

TJ: Si, MI NOVIA está muy hermosa ¿y eso a ti que te importa?

L: Lo siento, no sabía que fueran novios

TJ: Pues toda la escuela lo sabe

L: Pero yo no voy en la misma escuela que ustedes… saben que, mejor me voy, no tengo ganas de discutir con nadie

SP: TJ no seas tan celoso, Lawson solo me hizo un cumplido y ya, es que ahora que estamos saliendo ¿solo puedo hablar con Vince, Mike y Gus?

TJ: Aaa, ahora veo, ¿acaso te gusta que te hagan ese tipo de "cumplidos"?

SP: No es eso, es que no me gusta que seas tan celoso

TJ: ¿Celoso yo?, ¿Quién fue la que casi me mata porque Ashley A me felicito por el partido?

SP: Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso

TJ: Ya no discutamos ¿sí?, perdóname, es que no quisiera perderte, además tú no tienes por qué estar celosa, bueno, la verdad es que a mi si me encanta una de las Ashley, creo que es Ashley S o algo así

SP: Bobo

**Tj mira a su chica por unos momentos y luego la besa**

TJ: ¿Ya no estas enojada?

SP: Un poquito

**Spinelli lo mira con seriedad y luego lo besa nuevamente**

GR: Awww

**Al otro día en clases**

TJ Spinelli, Spinelli

SP: ¿Qué?

TJ: Dame un beso

SP: ¡No! Estamos en clases

TJ: ¡Spinelli!

SP: Que no voy a darte nada, no molestes

TJ: ¡Spinelli!

SP: Ay pero que intenso eres Detweiler

TJ: Pues dame un beso y te dejo tranquila

SP: Bueno, está bien, pero ya me dejas poner cuidado a la clase

**Spinelli intenta darle un beso discreto a su novio,pero el plan no les sale del todo bien, ya que la maestra los descubre y se pone muy molesto al descubrirlos**

Maestra: Los tortolitos se salen de mi clase ahora

SP: Pero maestra…

Maestra: Ningún pero, estamos en clases, no en una película romántica, ¡Fuera les dije!

SP: TJ si ves, nos sacaron por tu culpa

TJ: Lo lamento, ¿ya?

SP: ¿Lo lamentas?, ya estábamos mejorando en clases, no quiero volver a sacar malas calificaciones

TJ: ¿Desde cuándo a Spinelli le importa sacar buenas calificaciones?

SP: Desde que mis padres me dijeron que tenía que tener buenas notas para salir contigo

TJ: Aaa, ya veo, todo esto lo haces por mi

SP: Ya, no seas tan presumido, no es solo eso, ya casi nos graduamos, y no queremos terminar con malas notas ¿o sí?

TJ: No, yo necesito entrar a una buena universidad

SP: Lo ves, al menos comportémonos en clases, ¿de acuerdo?

TJ: De acuerdo, pero ¿me das otro beso?

SP: ¡No!, yo también te voy a castigar, no más besos hasta nuevo aviso

**En el descanso, los chicos estaban al borde de un ataque de risa, aunque trataban no podían dejar de reírse por lo que les acaba de ocurrir a sus amigos**

V: Los sacaron de clases

GU Y M: "Estamos en clases, no en una película romántica" jajaja

SP: Que sean mis amigos no significa que no pueda golpearlos

V: Ya Spinelli, lo siento, es que fue muy gracioso

SP: Todo fue por culpa de TJ

V: Ya, olvidémoslo, vamos a jugar basket un rato

GU: Si, juguemos quemados

SP: Uhh, no, es que no recuerdo bien como se juega, hace mucho que no practico

TJ: Yo te ayudo

SP: Gracias

TJ: Mira acuérdate que tienes que ponerte en esta posición… luego tienes que tomar el balón así, luego lo lanzas y… ves encestaste

SP Gracias cariñito

GR: TJ a unos chicos se les cayó un balón en el tejado, ¿puedes venir a ayudarlos?

TJ: Claro… ya vengo

SP: Dos… tres… cuatro… cinco y seis, te queme Vince, estas fuera del juego

V: ¿Qué?, pero si dijiste que habías olvidado como jugar, eso es trampa

SP: Llevo años jugando basket, crees que por unas cuantas semanas ¿voy a olvidar todo?, solo quería que mi novio fuera tierno conmigo, jamás voy a ser mala en basket

V: Eres muy buena fingiendo…Tengo una idea, podrías ayudarme a ganarle a TJ en el concurso de videojuegos de esta tarde

SP: No seas bobo, no hare eso, además voy a estar con Gretchen esta tarde

V: Sera solo un momento, llegas, me ayudas y te vas, además ¿no quieres vengarte de TJ porque te sacaran de clases?

SP: Habla

V: Esta tarde iremos a jugar videojuegos en mi casa, y el mejor será coronado como el rey de los videojuegos, TJ siempre me lleva bastante ventaja, tú solo tendrías que distraerlo y listo

SP: De acuerdo, me parece algo muy estúpido y solo lo hare para vengarme de TJ, pero después de eso me iré, no puedo dejar a Gretchen todo el día sola en mi casa

**En casa de Vince**

TJ: Te voy a ganar como siempre

V: Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes

SP: Hola chicos

TJ y V: Hola

SP: Tu mamá me dejo pasar

V: Genial

SP Ya te quite el castigo

TJ: ¡¿En serio?!... Oh rayos, perdí 10 puntos

SP: ¿Y no me piensas dar un besito?

TJ: Spinelli, ahora no, voy ganando

SP: Oh, qué bueno saber que unos estúpidos videojuegos son más importantes que tu novia, ¡Mejor me voy!

TJ: No, espera… está bien

**TJ aparta la vista del televisor y se acerca a Spinelli para poder besarla**

V: ¡Sí!, gane, gane

TJ: No es justo, estaba ocupado

V: Dame esos cinco

SP: ¡Somos los mejores!

V: Te dije que funcionaria

TJ: ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes planearon todo esto?, son unos tramposos, no se vale

SP: Lo siento corazoncito, pero me la debías, ahora si me voy porque Gretchen me está esperando, adiós

**Unas semanas después**

SP: Hola chicos, hola bebé ¿de qué hablan?

GR: Del baile de graduación

SP: Pero si aún falta como más de un mes para eso

V: Si, pero al menos tú y TJ no tienen que conseguir pareja, nosotros desde ya tenemos que pensar con quien iremos

GU Si, que afortunados son

SP: ¿Con quién piensas ir Gretchen?

GR: No lo sé, ya me han invitado 3 chicos del club de ciencias, pero aún no se con quién quiero ir

GU y M: Nosotros ni siquiera sabemos a quién invitar

V: Tal vez yo invite a Ashley A

SP: ¿Eres o te haces?

V: Solo estaba bromeando, no me mates por favor

GR: ¿Y qué vestido vas a llevar?

SP: ¿Yo?

GR: Si, no creo que ninguno de los chicos lleve vestido

SP: No había pensado en eso

GR: Ya es hora de que lo vallas pensando, este es el baile más importante de toda la secundaria, prácticamente es nuestra despedida, vamos esta tarde y miramos algunos, ¿te parece?

SP: De acuerdo, pero me ayudas bien a escoger el mío, yo no sé nada de esas cosas elegantes

**Una semana después**

V: Hola TJ, ¿vamos por Spinelli?

TJ: No, la llame esta mañana y le dije que no podía pasar por ella

V: ¿Qué te pasa?, te ves algo tenso

TJ: Recibí una carta para entrar a una excelente universidad

V: ¡Huay! TJ eso es increíble

TJ: Lo sé, pero la universidad es en Inglaterra

V: Oh, ya veo el problema, entonces ¿no quieres ir?

TJ: Si, digo no, bueno no lo sé, es una oportunidad única, pero no quiero irme del país y dejar toda mi vida aquí

V: ¿Y ya se lo dijiste a Spinelli?

TJ: Eso es lo que más me preocupa, no sé cómo vaya a tomarlo, se lo diré este sábado cuando valla a su casa

V: ¿Y cuándo te irías?

TJ: En dos semanas

V: Entonces ¿te vas a perder el baile?

TJ: Si, y si en la entrevista me va bien, tendría que quedarme del todo allá

V: Hermano, solo puedo decirte que tú eres el único que puede tomar esa decisión, me harías mucha falta, pero si es por tu bien, está bien para mí

TJ: Ojala Spinelli piense igual que tu

V: Espero que te valla muy bien, escojas lo que escojas

TJ: Gracias

**El sábado**

SP: Hola TJ, pasa

TJ: Hola… Spinelli ¿podemos hablar?

SP: ¿Qué pasa corazón?, has estado muy raro conmigo todo esta semana, dime que te pasa

TJ: Recibí una carta para entrar a la universidad

SP: Oh, cariño eso es asombroso, te felicito

TJ: Pero la universidad no está en este país

SP: ¿Cómo?

TJ: Tendría que irme en dos semanas y quedarme un par de días para recibir la respuesta del examen y de la entrevista

SP: ¿Qué?, es decir que te perderás una semana de la escuela… y ¡El baile!, ¿te perderás el baile?, ¿Me dejaras sola en nuestro día especial?

TJ: Spinelli yo…

SP: Tu nada, es decir que si te admiten en esa universidad ¿te largaras de aquí como si nada? ¿Es eso lo que tanto te importo?

TJ: Muñeca claro que me importas y mucho, ¿Por qué crees que te lo estoy contando?

SP: Pues ya que lo hiciste ¡Lárgate!, vete de mi casa, has lo que se te venga en gana

**Spinelli se pone furiosa, empieza a golpear a TJ, aunque los golpes no son fuertes, si están llenos de rabia, tristeza y frustración**

TJ: Ya, ya, tranquila, te voy a dejar para que te tranquilices y pienses mejor las cosas, adiós

SP: Alo, hola Gretchen, ¿puedes venir a mi casa?

GR: ¿Estas llorando?

SP: Solo ven por favor, aquí te cuento todo, te necesito

GR: Vale, llego en cinco minutos… ¿Spinelli porque estas así?

SP: TJ se va

GR: ¿A dónde?

SP: Del país

GR: ¿Qué? ¿Porque? No te entiendo nada

SP: Le llego una propuesta para estudiar fuera del país

GR: Oh amiga y ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

SP: Me lo acaba de decir, él se fue hace un momento de mi casa

GR: ¿Y qué le dijiste?

SP: ¿Qué le iba a decir? Que se largara, que hiciera lo que quisiera, que si me quería abandonar que lo hiciera

GR: Amiga ¿no crees que fuiste un poco egoísta?

SP: ¿Egoísta?, él es el que se va ir, ni siquiera va a estar para el baile y quién sabe si regrese algún día

GR: Spinelli pero si él se va no es para divertirse, sino para prepararse para su futuro

SP: Lo sé, pero es que temo que si se va se olvide de mí, si aquí mismo la estúpida de Ashley A. no hace sino coquetearle, no me imagino como serán las chicas en otro país, seguro se consigue una chica súper linda y se olvida de mí

GR: No digas tonterías, TJ nunca se va a olvidar de ti, él te adora, ¿crees que te va a dejar por una chica que ni conoce? Por favor, ustedes se conocen de toda la vida, él no sería tan estúpido de dejarte ir

SP: ¿Enserio piensas eso?

GR: No lo pienso, estoy completamente segura

SP: Soy una estúpida, lo trate horrible, debe estar muy decepcionado de mí

GR: Ya, no llores más, la noticia te tomo por sorpresa, mira cálmate, mañana lo llamas y hablas con él

SP: Si, eso será lo mejor, gracias Gretchen, eres la mejor amiga del mundo, te quiero

GR: Yo también te quiero mucho

**Mientras tanto**

V: ¿Ya hablaste con Spinelli?

TJ: Si

V: ¿Y cómo lo tomo?

TJ: Terrible, está furiosa

V: Que mal, pero tienes que entenderla, vas a hacerle mucha falta

TJ: Lo sé, lo sé, ella también me hará mucha falta, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me admitan, y ella está actuando como si jamás nos fuéramos a volver a ver en la vida

V: Compréndela, la noticia debió impactarla mucho, si se puso así es porque le da miedo perderte, dale tiempo y veras que te entenderá

TJ: Ojala, no podría irme tranquilo si ella está enojada conmigo

**Al otro día**

SP: Alo…hola TJ ¿puedes venir a mi casa?

TJ (Sorprendido): Si, si, voy para allá…Hola, ¿Qué querías decirme?

SP (Lo abraza): Perdóname, lo siento, fui una egoísta de lo peor

TJ: ¿De qué hablas?

SP: Fui una egoísta, solo pensé en mí, no pensé ni en ti ni en tu futuro, perdóname ¿sí?

TJ: Claro mi princesa, no llores más

SP: Ojala te valla muy bien en tu entrevista, y si te quedas no olvides escribirme y llamarme todos los días

TJ: De acuerdo, pero no pensemos en eso ahora, disfrutemos estos días que nos quedan

SP: Si

**Dos semanas después**

M: Ya quedan pocos días para el baile

GU: Y ya todos tenemos pareja, no es genial… Uhs, lo siento Spinelli, soy un tonto, no quise hacerte sentir mal, discúlpame

SP: Descuida no es tu culpa, igual ni siquiera sé si iré

V: ¿Cómo que estás pensando en no ir? Es nuestro baile de despedida

SP: Si, pero mi pareja está al otro lado del mundo, no creo que pueda divertirme

L: Disculpen, no pude evitar su conversación, y bueno, Spinelli si no tienes pareja yo podría acompañarte para que no te pierdas el baile de tu escuela  
V: No seas idiota Lawson, que TJ no esté aquí, no significa que puedas conquistar a Spinelli, ella jamás ira al baile contigo

SP: ¡Huay! No sabía que TJ me había contratado guardaespaldas en su ausencia

V: Acaso ¿piensas ir con este idiota?

SP: No, pero yo puedo responderle sola, no necesito abogados… Lawson lo siento, pero que TJ no esté aquí no significa que ya no sea mi novio, no quiero ir con nadie más al baile, tengo que respetarlo, ¿me entiendes?

L: Si, te entiendo

GR: Además ella ya tiene una pareja

Todos: ¿Quién?

GR: Yo

GU: Pero tú vas a ir con Lucas

GR: No, al final no le confirme nada, seguro ira con otra chica, además mi mejor amiga es mucho más importante que cualquier chico

SP: No Gretchen, no quiero arruinarte la fiesta

GR: No me arruinaras nada, ¡será fabuloso! Te quedaras en mi casa, nos arreglaremos y la pasaremos genial, te lo prometo

SP: Muchas gracias amiga

**En el baile**

GR: Spinelli, párate ¿sí? Vamos a bailar

SP: No tengo ganas

GR: Vamos, estas fabulosa, no puedes quedarte toda la noche ahí sentada… ¡Oh!, creo que ahora si tendrás ganas de bailar

SP: ¿Porque?

GR: Mira quien esta allá en la puerta

SP (Sorprendida): ¡TJ! (Sale corriendo y se lanza a sus brazos) ¿Qué haces aquí?  
TJ: Tenía que venir al baile de graduación con mi novia, estas hermosa

SP: Pero no lo entiendo, en este momento deberías estar en Europa, ¿Qué paso con tu entrevista y tu examen para la universidad?

TJ: Me devolví antes de obtener los resultados

SP: ¿Por qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar pasar esa oportunidad tan grande?

TJ: Si, tal vez este loco, pero bueno, aquí también hay muy buenas universidades, y además no podría dejarte… digo dejarlos, los extrañaría mucho a todos

SP: ¡Aaa, no!, tu solo me nombraste a mi… TE AMO

TJ: y yo TE AMO a ti

**Los dos van acercándose lentamente hasta darse un tierno beso al compás de una hermosa y suave canción**


End file.
